Grenada
Basics Grenada is an island country consisting of Grenada itself and six smaller islands in the southeastern Caribbean. It's located northwest of Trinidad and Tobago, northeast of Venezuela, and southwest of St. Vincent and the Grenadines. About 110,000 inhabitants live on 348.5 km2 area. Like on many Caribbean Islands there are these two usual providers: * Digicel 'Grenada * '''Flow '(by Cable & Wireless) Flow (Cable & Wireless) is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to the Caribbean 2001-6 to end this monopoly and has since become market leader in Grenada by agressive marketing. 2G is on European bands while 3G is on US bands. Both operators have 2G/GSM on 900 and 1800 MHz. For 3G Flow uses 850 MHz (CLR band 5) while Digicel employs 1900 MHz (PCS band 2). There is no 4G/LTE yet, but Digicel still markets their 3G/HSPA+ as a "4G" network. Coverage is good on the islands. Flow generally covers better with 3G because of lower frequency, but Digicel has higher speeds for data with a few 2G-only spots and less indoor coverage. Prices are given in East Caribbean dollar (EC$) that is fixed to the US$ at a rate of: US$1 = EC$2.70. Taxes are included. '''Digicel Digicel started in 2003 to challenge the monopoly of then Lime, that is called now Flow. Digicel markets their 3G/HSPA+ as a "4G" network (for frequencies see Basics chapter): coverage map. Although In Grenada they have surpassed Flow in market shares, they still have a slightly lower 3G coverage. Availability Digicel's SIM card is for around EC$ 15 in their stores (locator) with EC$ 10 preloaded. Be prepared to show a passport for purchase which is very swift. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold at every corner of the island. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *128**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *128*1# to confirm. EC$ 0.25 is charged for this service. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default rate is EC$ 0.30 per MB. They offer these these "4G" (up to 3G/HSPA+) data plans: To activate a data plan dial *140# and follow instructions. Furthermore a "quickie" is offered for EC$ 1.50 activated through the app. After activation you can talk and text on-net and use Facebook and WhatsApp (but not the internet) for an hour. Combo packages Digicel offers three combo plans: * 100 MB data, 5 local mins, unlimited Digicel mins and SMS, unlimited WhatsApp for 1 day - EC$ 6 * 700 MB data, 35 local mins, unlimited Digicel mins and SMS, unlimited WhatsApp for 7 days - EC$ 28 * 3 GB data, 150 local mins, unlimited Digicel mins and SMS, unlimited WhatsApp for 30 days - EC$ 90 Unused mins and data roll over to the next month, if you renew your bundle. International roaming Digicel sells their Roam Like You're Home plan at EC$ 27 valid for 7 days. This service allows customers travelling to the USA, Canada and all other Digicel Caribbean territories to call, text and use data at domestic rates. You will need to connect to AT&T or T-Mobile in the US, Rogers in Canada or Caribbean Digicel networks. To activate Roam like you are Home dial *153# and confirm by *153*1# Note that data bundles don't apply while on the Roam Like You're Home plan. You will be charged the default rate of EC$ 0.30 per MB while roaming. More info * APN: web.digicelgrenada.com * Website: https://www.digicelgroup.com/gd/en/mobile.html Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime, is the incumbent provider in Grenada. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. Flow has evidently stopped to call its 3G network "4G". It still has the best 3G coverage throughout the islands. In 2019 Flow received a LTE licence and the commercial launch of Flow Grenada’s 4G network is expected to take place ‘soon’, as the company is in the test phase of deploying the new system. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their stores (locator) and some other places like for around EC$ 25 with EC$ 10 credit. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. Top-ups between EC$5 and EC$200 can be made online or anywhere else all over the island. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is high EC$ 1 per MB. These data packs are offered: All packages will auto-renew, to stop type *787#. Check data balance by *146*0#. Combo packages Flow has released these combo packs: * XS: 100 MB data, 60 local mins and 100 local SMS for 24 hours - EC$ 4.99, activation: *244*5# * S: 500 MB data, 200 local mins and 200 local SMS for 3 days - EC$ 14.99 activation: *244*4# * M: 500 MB data, 500 local mins and 500 local SMS for 7 days - EC$ 19.99, activation: *244*1# * L: 1 GB data, 1000 local mins and 1000 local SMS for 7 days - EC$ 29.99, activation: *244*2# * XXL: 3 GB data, 3000 local mins and 3000 local SMS for 30 days - EC$ 89.99, activation: *244*3# Note that mins and SMS are on-net only and to landlines. All plans will auto-renew. To stop type *363*1# More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: http://discoverflow.co/grenada Category:Country Category:America Category:10/18